


The Courtesan's Commander

by AvocadoHaught



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Based on 'The Girl in the Fireplace', Courtesan!Clarke, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, SpaceCommander!Lexa, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoHaught/pseuds/AvocadoHaught
Summary: Commander Lexa of the 12 Clans of the 27th Light System comes across a breach in galactic law and finds a ship with a secret. She meets Courtesan Clarke- and finds that there are links between the early 19th Century and the late 29th.





	1. Part 1

**2993**

 

“Ship docking was the only way we could check, Commander.” A voice said. Commander Lexa of Trikru emerged from a pod that had attached to the side of a ship- floating in the Floukru cluster of space. She was quickly flanked by her two assistants. Lincoln and Anya- with Indra bringing up the rear.  
  
“Well, this is definitely an Azgedan ship.” Lexa moved towards the auxiliary engines, picking up old pieces of metal. “No doubt about it.” Lexa moved to a monitor, clicking on it and looking at the vital signs. “That’s odd. No life signs here. Not in the smoking pods, not in the life pods. They’re not even gone.”  
  
“Boss?” Anya’s voice questioned. Lexa moved over to where her mentor was stood, looking at a monitor. “They’ve got fifty million times more energy pumping out than they should do.” Lexa frowned, looking around her. “A million would be bad, Lexa. But fifty times that is bordering on obscene.” She said.  
  
A small smell drafted through- it smelled like chemicals. Anya immediately covered her nose- as her nose carried a small implant designed to help her with her olfactory nerve- which was severed in a battle before she decided to become Lexa’s mentor. It made her nose 5 times stronger than normal.  
  
“Can you smell that, guys?” She asked, reaching into her pocket for the implant modifier. Lexa sniffed the air and detected something. _Acetone._ Indra and Lincoln were smelling it too. Lexa reached for a panel and opened the slide door in front of them, looking to see a table of regency outfits and a mirror, hanging limply from the wall. Lexa frowned.  
  
“Well… that’s unusual for a spaceship.” She said, walking over to the items. “Why would Azgeda have these? They make no sense. They don’t belong here. Look. They definitely come from at least 400 years ago.” She reasoned.

“Why would these be on a spaceship?” Anya’s voice asked from beside her. But all Lexa could do was look around. Until she saw a girl’s face in the mirror, and looked behind her. But the background of the girl was all wrong. It looked 400 years in the past.  
  
“Hello.” Lexa said, softly. Anya and Indra stopped conversing to look at what Lexa was talking to. The little girl was blonde, had a small mole above her lip and had the most startlingly blue eyes Lexa had ever seen.  
  
“Hello?” The little girl’s voice called. “What are you doing in my mirror?” She asked softly. _There’s the source of the energy wasting, then._

 

* * *

 

“Oh! Crap!” A startled voice came from inside of a six year old Clarke Griffin’s wardrobe. She pulled the covers up to her nose- trembling slightly. When the person inside made another movement, the door swung open, and a body rolled out- backwards, making the small blonde girl cower in her bed.

“Ouch… never take the stairwell exit. Right… I’ll remember that next time…” The source of the mumbles were from the young woman who had just fallen from the wooden frame, as she picked herself off the floor and looked around. She spied the small blonde girl and gave a small crooked smile, waving slightly. “Hello, Clarke.” She said softly.

“I… I don’t know you, Miss.” Clarke’s voice trembled as much as her body, as she kept the sheet flush against her nose. The woman seemed to remember her from somewhere. The woman was dressed rather oddly for the occasion though.  
  
“Yeah… I spoke to you. Through that.” The woman pointed to the mirror, walking up the steps towards the mantelpiece it hung above, before rapping on it with a knuckle. “Remember. I said I was Commander of the Trikru division?” She turned her head and tilted it towards the blue eyed child in the middle of the room. A light switch seemed to go off in her head.  
  
“But that was ages ago. We spoke last winter. It is autumn now, Miss.” Clarke offered, her duvet now puddling around her middle- showing her very frilly nightdress. The woman- Lexa- frowned, looking at something on the mantelpiece. “Is something the matter?”

“Well, just a bit… because that...” She pointed to a small item on the counter. “Is Azgeda. But for the time century we’re in…” She remembered the little girl saying something about it being _September 1810_ \- so a few months after may potentially mean _1811._ “It’s not possible for Azgeda to even be in existence.” She said, turning to scan the room as she registered Clarke’s unsettled face. She zipped across to the small girl and looked at her.

“Hey… it’s okay. I’ll protect you, promise. Just don’t reach over the side of the bed, understand?” The small girl nodded and Lexa replied with her own, as she took out her dagger and a torch, kneeling to look under the bed.

As soon as she scanned her torch under the wooden frame of the bed- a devious grin appeared on the man hiding underneath. He scrambled up, to stand and Lexa rose, making sure that Clarke wasn’t too frightened by the presence of the man.  
  
“Commander. Nice to finally make your acquaintance...” The man sneered. Lexa felt a hand on hers and held the smaller girl’s hand, in an act of comfort for the little girl that had shifted to move in front of the brunette. “Nice to see you interfering with _her_. You never learn to leave our playthings alone.”  
  
“Because she’s not your plaything!” Lexa growled. “She is a little girl and if you think that Trikru is going to stand by and watch as you kidnap a little girl and turn her into little more than one of your experiments, then I’m afraid you are sorely mistaken.” Lexa said. She held her dagger more threateningly. The man made no movement for his own, however, which made Lexa’s legs feel shaky.  
  
“She’s not ready yet anyhow. We would have to come at the peak time.” His voice dripped with loathing, but Lexa couldn’t bring herself to care. “Besides, your body will be on the floor of your ship in your blood before you can stop us.”

“Hang on…” Lexa crouched, raising her fingers to the little girl’s head. She looked inside. _There’s something in here that they want. They want her for something in here._ “Why did you rip a hole in time for this girl? What could there be in her head that would be worth that much?” She asked. The warrior frowned. He reached for his own dagger this time, only getting as far as unbuttoning the holster before a voice piped up.  
  
“Leave her alone!” The little girl had spoken up. Lexa looked at the blonde and back to the Azgedan warrior. The little girl was sitting protectively against Lexa’s belly and the Commander suddenly felt a surge of pride at a child so young wanting to protect a friend. She looked up at the Azgedan warrior, and saw his face meld into that of pickled intrigue.  
  
“Aw... sweet...” The man mocked, before his face turned sour and he raised his hand to strike the small girl. Clarke gasped, closing her eyes for the blow of it. Lexa caught his arm with a glare.  
  
“Try that and I’ll cut your arm off, branwada!” She held her dagger out. The man only laughed. “Clarke, get behind me, please.” She ordered. The little girl obeyed with no hesitation, gripping Lexa’s coat as Lexa held her dagger out. “Azgeda are not touching her.” She growled. All the Azgedan warrior did was touch a small plate on his arm, disintegrating into the air.

“What was that?” Clarke’s small voice asked. Lex looked at her, crouching so that she could cup the little girl’s head to check her. She put her fingers on the blonde’s temples and looked into her head for any Azgedan brain trickery.  
  
“It’s okay. I’ll protect you from him. But for now, just sleep...” She helped the little girl into bed and tucked her in. She leaned down to kiss the girl’s forehead, hoping that would aid as physical protection for the little girl’s mind. She stepped into the wardrobe and disappeared- leaving what was there before.

 

* * *

 

“Clarke?” The Commander’s voice asked, looking at the grand piano in the room. It didn’t look so much like a child’s room anymore. She walked around- looking at the easel in the corner. She walked over to it, observing. A throat clearing behind her had her turning around. And there a blonde woman stood- in a regency style dress. She was hiding a smirk. Lexa suddenly felt conscious, as she swiped her rank beret from atop her head, holding it in front of her chest for a few seconds before shoving it in her coat pocket- which his the item from view.  
  
“Oh, hello… sorry for intruding. I was just looking for Clarke. This is her room, right? I mean, it was when I last saw her…” She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. She looked back to the easel for one moment. “Don’t know if it still is. The room looks different to last time, she may not still be here...”

“Clarke! We must go! Lord Rocastle is waiting for us!” A female voice called from another room. The girl seemed to pay no mind, rolling her eyes. “We have to go! I’m not repeating the whole November debacle again!” Lexa wondered what the ‘debacle’ could have been- but she registered the woman’s stare. Still on her. The young woman’s head tilted back slightly as she opened her mouth to shout back to the voice.

“I shall join you outside mother. I will be there momentarily.” The blonde called. It suddenly snapped into place for Lexa. This young woman- who seemed to be not far from her age- was _Clarke_. The little girl she had rescued from the Azgedan warrior was stood- at least 18 in front of her. “So my imaginary friend… I think is not so imaginary...” She started.  
  
“C-Clarke. Oh...” She watched as Clarke took some steps towards her. Upon closer inspection, Clarke’s hair was braided and it cascaded down her shoulder. The deep blue eyes had not changed and her smile grew. Her skin looked softer, and she looked like a wonderful young woman. “Go-odness...” She modified what she assumed would be an unappreciated swear. “You’ve grown up...” She smiled.

“And you are ageless, _Commander Girl_ and yet I see no signs that you are godly.” She was close enough to touch, and touch she did. Clarke lifted her hand to Lexa’s cheekbone. “You are mortal. You have flesh and bone...” She analysed, looking at Lexa. She let the young woman look around. “You cannot be real. You are like me.” She summarised. Lexa smiled.

“Yeah, but… you know...” Lexa looked down at her feet for a moment. “Anyway… I’m sure your mother wouldn’t appreciate you being in your room with a stranger.” She said- feeling a pang of sadness for having to leave the girl, who was still _smiling._ Lexa felt a blush coming on. She felt a fluttering in her stomach upon seeing the girl’s smile. _Oh fuck..._  
  
“But you are not a stranger to me. I’ve known you since I was six. You have always been there, protecting me.” She smiled softly. “Watching over me like a guardian-” Clarke was cut off by the calling of a new voice.  
  
“Skaiprisa! Your mother grows impatient in the carriage!” Clarke looked briefly annoyed, looking towards her door. Her hand was dangerously close to Lexa’s.  
  
“Yes! Yes! I am coming in a moment!” Clarke shouted back, before looking at Lexa. “There’s too little time, for your questions, Commander Girl...” Lexa suddenly felt a rush of sadness overtake her. She didn’t want to leave the young woman. “So little time for anything… apart from...”  
  
The young blonde reached her hands to Lexa’s shoulders, pushing her back three feet- to the wardrobe. She reached for her jaw and cupped it, pressing her lips to Lexa’s, in a passionate kiss. All Lexa could do was place her hands on the woman’s tiny waist, and kiss back.  
  
“Skaiprisa!” The voice came again, and Clarke pulled away, smiling as she ran through her room to the door, leaving Lexa completely dazed. She watched as a young man with floppy hair looked at him- dressed in a servant suit.  
  
“Skaiprisa?” She questioned- recalling the name. “Skaiprisa!” She pushed herself from the wardrobe, to get to the man. “Skaiprisa? Wanheda? Lady Clarke Abigail Griffin? Later Princess of the Seven Kingdoms of Arkadia- mistress to King Finley of Arkadia. Uncrowned Queen? She’s an actress, artist, musician, dancer… courtesan… wonderful sculptor!” She laughed to herself as she walked back to the wardrobe, opening it.  
  
“Would you mind telling me who you are?” The deep voice of the man asked. She laughed to herself.  
  
“I’m Commander Lexa of Trikru. And I just made out with Wanheda!” She laughed, clambering into the wardrobe.

 

* * *

 

“Commander! We found another of Azgeda’s time holes! We’ve found the woman again!” Anya’s voice called. Lexa held the piece of machinery she was working on, running to follow Anya to the source of the next time hole. She followed the dirty blonde through three corridors before stopping right in front of a small window. She frowned, looking through it. There was a man there. Lexa recognised him. King Finn.  
  
“Jesus. Bit full of himself.” Indra said.

“He has a right to be. He’s the King of Arkadia.” Lexa replied. “This must be the night he meets-” A glimpse of blonde hair confirms her suspicion. “Clarke. When they attended the Duke Blake’s ball. They met while the King was married.”  
  
“And who is she to start with, nerd?” Anya asked. Lexa rolled her eyes and watched as Clarke curtseyed to Finn. She smiled softly and Lexa’s stomach trembled with happiness again.  
  
“Lady Clarke Abigail Griffin. Known as Skaiprisa to her friends. One of the most accomplished courtesans in history.” Lexa reeled off, watching the young woman.  
  
“So is she planning on being Queen?” Lincoln asked, watching the young woman who was stood with Clarke- very carefully. A woman with dark hair and a thin face.  
  
“No. She had plans on being his mistress. All the title. She never wanted the Queenship. At any rate-” A woman walked into the room, curtseying to Clarke and the other girl, before kissing the King on his cheek. “He’s got a Queen. Her.” Lexa pointed to the new woman. “Originally Lady Raven of Marth. She got along with Clarke very well, even helped her husband to decide on a mistress.” Lexa looked in again.

“Jesus… wife and the girlfriend...”  
  
“Well, not long after this, she is established as his mistress, rooms in the palace and her title too. Wanheda. From the trigedasleng.” She smiled.  
  
“Commander of death?” Anya asked. “Why? She doesn’t look like a killer.”  
  
“No, but they took the idea of a mistress being a bringer of ‘le petit mort’ from the French. That means the little death.” She said, before clearing her throat. “A euphemism for an orgasm.”  
  
“So they called her the commander of orgasms?” Anya laughed.  
  
“Well, if the King wasn’t being served, nobody was. So, yes.” Lexa said softly, as Finn and Raven left the room. Clarke continued to talk to the other woman. Until something caught Lexa’s eye as she realised she was still holding the piece of freezing equipment in her hand. She looked back up to the room- at what she had seen.  
  
“What?” Anya asked.  
  
In Clarke’s room- there was an AI bot- from Azgeda.

And Clarke was talking to it. It turned to look at Clarke as Lexa realised it was nearing the blonde. Without thinking, Lexa kicked in the window, climbing through as the AI started forwards. She pulled the freeze serum from the machine and threw it directly at the bot.

“Commander girl!” Clarke gasped, as Anya, Indra and Lincoln stepped through the window too.  
  
“Hello, Clarke! Nice to see you again!” The bot was freezing over. Lexa looked at it. “We need to find more of these. I met the Azgedan who probably issued this bot. Indra, please go back and try to find where they store these bots. We need to know whether they’re all in use.” Lexa commanded. Indra nodded, walking back to the window.  
  
“Now then...” Lexa neared the bot, who was trying to reboot- trying to defrost. Lexa looked at the small serum tube on the bot and smiled. It attached like a magnet. She could hear beeping- as the bot warmed up its internal temperature.  
  
“What’s that thing doing?” The black haired girl asked. Lexa looked around, and then back to the bot.  
  
“Well, it’s trying to wake itself up again. And then...” She moved back as a hand came out with its taser attachment. “It tries to kill everyone.” She looked at the AI. “Who sent you?”  
  
“Unknown.”  
  
“Are there any current life forms that you know of that could have created the time portal?”

“Unknown.”

“Identify yourself.”  
  
“AI 29ru593-5.”  
  
“Why was the ship abandoned in the state it was?”  
  
“Battle.”  
  
“What battle?” Lexa felt Clarke’s presence behind her, and she felt warm fingers on her own. “Is this ship still in use from the Azgeda fleet?”  
  
“Battle of the Sankru system.” A moment, before. “Affirmative.” Lexa nodded.

“Why do you need Clarke so much?”  
  
“Unknown.”

“You know that. Because it’s what you were programmed for. So tell me.”  
  
“Classified.”

Anya spoke up. “Me and Linc found a compartment. Full of experiment folders. Have you experimented on people?”  
  
“Classified.”

Lexa frowned. “Have you any association with the Mount Weather station or its affiliated moons?” She asked.  
  
“Affirmative.” Lexa took a step back, realising what the smell from earlier was.  
  
“Earlier, that smell… that acetone? Anya?” Anya nodded.

“Acid.” Anya said, with grim realisation on her face- the same as her comrades.  
  
“Why come here though? Illegality’s one thing, but coming to more primitive timeline just to take a girl. Why?”  
  
“One more experiment is required.” The bot made a sickening crunch as it tilted its head towards Clarke.

“Then why is she not already in your experiment dock?”

“She is insufficient.”

“So she’s not done yet? Why do you need- oh...” Lexa took a moment as she thought about it and realised why they wanted Clarke so much. “So your plan was to take her, when?”  
  
“Un-kn...” The bot shuddered and keeled over. Lexa nodded for Lincoln to make sure the AI was really deactivated, while she neared Clarke.

“Lincoln, can you make sure Clarke’s friend is safe back at the ball, please?” Lexa asked. Lincoln nodded, starting out of the door with the girl. “Anya, take the bot and make sure you find more of the freeze serum.” Anya nodded, taking the bot out with her. “Right… I need to look inside your mind, make sure what I’m thinking is correct, okay?” Clarke nodded, as Lexa pulled out a small piece of machinery- placing it on the side of her head and grunting in pain as it hacked into her brain.  
  
She placed her hands on Clarke’s head and closed her eyes. She created a virtual representation of herself inside her head and started to look through it. _She’s 21. Father’s death at 16…_  
  
“I can feel you inside my mind, Commander Girl.” She heard Clarke’s voice and she smiled weakly.  
  
“Right- imagine a wall around things you don’t want me to see.” She said, before she virtually walked into a wall. “Okay… you don’t want me to see that, then.” She heard Clarke’s giggle. As she passed by one specific memory, she felt a rush of information. _Loves her imaginary friend._ She felt Clarke try to pull away at this. “It’s okay… stay where you are.”  
  
“Lexa… love is weakness...” Clarke said softly, which made Lexa open her eyes.  
  
“What? You called me by my name. How did you do that? The connection’s only one sided...” She broke their connection and took the piece out of her head.  
  
“How can love be weakness?” She smiled, looking at how shocked Lexa was. “I love you, how can that be a weakness?” She asked. “Ai hodnes… niron...” A pause silenced the room. “Dance with me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said… I want you to escort me to the ball, girl from space.” She smiled.  
  
“But I can’t. This is the night that you must woo the King.” She said.  
  
“Then first I shall make him jealous. I want you to be there. You are my love.”  
  
“I’m a stranger to you.”  
  
“Not anymore. You were. And I loved you even then. But I’ve seen you. Flying around. Being the Commander of the twelve clans.” Clarke neared her, and Lexa could feel her resolve crumbling into dust. “Commander… dance. With. Me.” She leaned up and captured the brunette’s lips. Lexa’s hands came up to cup the blonde’s cheeks as they kissed.

When they broke away, Clarke pulled Lexa through the door- to where the ball had already begun…

 


	2. The Ending of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet again... and again... and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small tad bit of angst but it's resolved by the end of this chapter- as this is the final chapter of this two-shot.

“You slept with a courtesan from 400 years ago? A virgin courtesan at that!” Anya’s incredulous voice rang out, as Lexa looked at the screens.  
  
“Clarke’s different. I… she… we… yes. Yes I did, okay?” Lexa said, working on a monitor. “Besides, we have a more pressing issue.”  
  
“What? The fact that we don’t know why they want her?” Anya asked.  
  
“I know why they want her, it’s just a matter of stopping them.” Lexa said. At Anya’s questioning face, she started to explain. “First off, taking people out of time to experiment is a way of making them untraceable. Like how burning fingerprints was a way of ensuring that your fingerprints weren’t left on a crime scene back in the old days. But even then, they’re risking history itself by taking a famous courtesan. But I understand why they want her now. I used the psychic channel. But I only put it on a one way system but she still saw into my head. And that level of psychic training takes years- but she has it without knowing. That’s why they want her. Because before the inhabitants of Mount Weather disappeared under the radar, they were experimenting with psychological advances in technology. But they need strong minds for that.”  
  
“Hence Clarke.” Anya finished.

“Exactly. And it helps that she is ready at a specific time of life because the older a person gets the more use they are.” Lexa said, inputting a code.  
  
“So what do we do?” Anya asked, twisting two exposed wires together to make a screen work.

“Well… we try and close all the time links… but unfortunately we need a hub to be on that side of the well too.” Lexa looked at the readings. “We’d need a machine to close it sort of like a two way taping system. We tape one side and the other person tapes the other.”  
  
“And why can’t we get Clarke to do that?”  
  
“Well, because if that technology is left there then we might as well tell them how to split the atom. It’s tech they can’t possibly use until our age. It’s too primitive a place. But if one of us has it, we’ll know how to shut it down and take it apart.” Lexa explained.  
  
Anya nodded her understanding. After ten minutes of silent working, Lexa heard creaking. She frowned. She looked around and didn’t see Lincoln- nor Indra.

“This ship is giving me the heebie jeebies, Lex.” Anya whispered. Lexa pushed off from the machinery, looking through each hallways that they saw. A small bright light emanated from one.

“I think they just created another time window.” Lexa whispered back, walking towards it and gesturing for her mentor to follow. Anya immediately swiped a small cannister of the freezing aid, and followed Lexa. When they got to the source of the light, Clarke was stood, in the middle of the room- watched from behind by Finn. Lexa audibly gulped. This was Clarke’s first night as mistress. She knew it was historically accurate that she became Finn’s mistress. So why was it affecting her so much?

“I… this. This is the night she...” She trailed off, feeling Anya’s hand clutch her shoulder. “Ni-night… she becomes his mistress.” She looked down. She couldn’t watch. Instead, she left Anya to watch, as Finn walked to her, possessively, wrapping his arms around the young blonde Arkadian’s waist from behind- her neck spattered with hickeys he made.

“I’m so sorry, Lexa.” The brunette looked up, in time for Clarke to look straight through her. She knew that the woman couldn’t see her, but it still didn’t stop her from stepping forward and placing a hand on the glass of the panel separating her from Clarke. She rested her forehead against it and willed herself not to get upset. _Love is weakness, Leksa._

“Come on, Lexa. We have a ship to fix.” Anya began to lead her away. Lexa chanced another look up at the scene. Finn tossed Clarke carelessly on the bed, and she felt the blood in her body boil. She would never mistreat Clarke. She would have rested her gently on the bed. She would have- _but it didn’t matter what she thought._ Clarke was now the mistress of a King.

 

* * *

 

“ _Clarke, I really cannot do this...” Lexa protested, grinning all the while as delicate and soft pale hands pulled her into the new bedroom of the girl she was slowly starting to develop feelings for. The bedroom looked identical to the one she had seen before, but she knew as a matter of fact that it was not the same room._  
  
_“Yes you can. All these years, I never knew your name, but I know it now. Lexa. Alexandria of Trikru. And I can say with absolute certainty that your name matches your beauty in every way.” Clarke pulled Lexa into the centre of the room, playing gently with her fingers. “I have always dreamt that I would see you again, and that I would be the right age for you to love me back. I’ve never been adequate for anyone. Maybe I can be for you.”_

 _Lexa felt the pieces of her heart shatter, the girl seemed so convinced that she was unworthy. “You are always adequate to me, Clarke. You’re beautiful and you have such a strong and stunning soul.” Clarke ducked her head, a blush colouring her cheeks the perfect crimson. Lexa took a moment to look at the girl- no, the young woman- and she brought a finger delicately to raise the dimpled chin upwards._  
  
_“You are always special to me, Prisa.” She said. Within moments, her lips were overtaken by the blonde’s, and she felt herself pull her in closer. Clarke’s hands found her jaw and she smiled into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Lexa rested her forehead on Clarke’s._

“ _I… I wanted to wait. So I saved myself for you.” Clarke’s nervous whisper sounded in Lexa’s ear and her eyes opened. She looked into the blonde’s eyes and realised how much influence she had over the young woman. How much the blonde loved her. She felt tears prick at her eyes with how much trust was being placed in her._

“ _Are you sure?” Lexa found herself whispering too. And the height of the room only helped to amplify her. When she saw the blonde’s nervous nod, she smiled, pecking the young girl on the cheek. Clarke moved out of her way, and towards where her bed lay- in the centre of the room- pressed against the far wall. Lexa watched her every movement, entranced._

“ _Come, then, Commander.” Clarke smiled. She waited until Lexa was near her again, before she turned- so that her corset lace was facing Lexa. Lexa moved her nimble fingers through the lacing, and loosened the corset enough to be taken off. With each new piece of flesh revealed, Lexa would lean herself down to kiss it. When she had finally peeled every item from the woman in front of her, Clarke stood- naked- and looking nervously at Lexa._

“ _Don’t worry, niron.” Lexa stroked the girl’s cheek, before removing her tank top. She smiled when she saw Clarke swallow at the sight of her in only her bra. Lexa shimmied out of her boots and her combat trousers, before depositing them on the floor. She kissed Clarke again, before gently holding her and lowering her slowly to the bed- hovering over her. “Ai hodnes...” Lexa murmured, as she kissed Clarke’s neck, her chest, her breasts._

_Lexa’s kisses created a dance on Clarke’s skin and she felt like she was on fire. The blonde’s hand ran up the brunette’s back and gripped at her hair as a mouth enveloped her nipple in warmth. She arched her back, moaning, and she felt the curve of Lexa’s smile. Lexa bit down gently on the same bud and Clarke let out a guttural moan that had Lexa do it once more, before she switched sides._

_After lavishing Clarke’s ample chest with attention, Lexa kissed her way downwards, once more. Lexa reached the part of Clarke she longed to touch, she had to know if the girl wanted this too. She looked up to see Clarke’s lip- in between her teeth, her hand gripping the bedclothes.  
  
“Clarke...” She whispered. Blue eyes met her own, with a confirmation that she wanted it. Lexa smiled, and raised herself back up. She could see the radiating worry from the girl and thought it would help Clarke to be able to kiss her while they made love. _ Because that’s what it was _\- Lexa realised._

 _She leaned down to kiss the young woman, and she felt Clarke’s hand cup her jaw. She moved her own hand downwards and rubbed the pads of two fingers along the arousal she found down there, eliciting a moan from the young Courtesan. Lexa opened her eyes and pulled away from Clarke for a second, to look in her eyes, as her fingers found the young woman’s entrance. Clarke’s eyes opened after a delayed moment._  
  
“This might hurt slightly, but I’ll be as gentle as I possibly can.” Lexa said softly, kissing the young woman’s perspiring forehead.  
  
“I trust you, Lexa.” Clarke’s voice rasped. Lexa leant down to kiss her again, as her fingers pushed into the tight heat. She felt her lip being bitten, and a small moan of pain from Clarke, but she stilled her fingers and let Clarke have a moment. “I’m… a-alright.” Clarke said breathlessly. Lexa moved her fingers in a bit more.

_After a few minutes, the pace of their kisses had accelerated, as Lexa’s hand moved inside Clarke slowly- but sensually. Lexa held the back of Clarke’s neck, gently helping her to reach her peak. When the girl finally cried out her release, Lexa caught every drop of her moans and swallowed them. She slid her fingers out slowly and looked at the young woman._

“ _I love you, Lexa.” She whispered. Lexa felt a surge of emotion and leaned down again to capture the swollen lips of her lover._  
  
“I love you too, niron.” She smiled, as Clarke cuddled up into her.

 

_* * *_

 

“Commander!” Lincoln’s voice echoed around the mains room. Lexa poked her head up, as her friend came into view. “We found the age that they wanted her. 26. We’ve found the right passage too!” He said, beginning to run off again. Lexa looked at Anya, before bolting too- only to be stopped by the dirty blonde’s arm on hers.

“Lexa, I know we have to stop Azgeda, but why this girl? Why do you specifically have to save her?”

“Because I love her.” Lexa stated simply, before running off in the direction that Lincoln had gone in. Anya sighed, looking back at the screen that she had been using to get information on Wanheda. A screen that currently displayed a portrait of a wealthy Clarke and her wife- who looked striking with brown hair and green eyes.

“Lexa?” A voice called out that Anya didn’t recognise. She walked towards the source of the voice and found the blonde- Clarke- that Lexa had been interacting with.  
  
“What the Hell are you doing here?” She asked.  
  
“Where’s Lexa? Where am I?” Clarke asked, looking around at the technology.  
  
“She’s just gone down there. Look, how did you get here?” Anya asked.  
  
“I opened a door and found myself here.”  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“Twenty three.”

Anya looked at the machinery. “Look, I’m going to take you back to where you belong. But this is where Lexa comes from. I’m her second in command. And right now- those men and creatures that have been… tormenting you, are our enemies that we need to fight. And they’ve been opening doors to your life so that they could see you at all ages.” She said.  
  
“So Lexa has only known me a fraction of the time I have known her?” Clarke asked. Her lip began to wobble.  
  
“A few hours.”  
  
“Gods, Anya, how long does it take you to get down here- Clarke.” Lexa stopped in her tracks, when she saw the beautiful blonde woman, crying. “Why are you here?”  
  
“You don’t love me back. You have only known me a matter of hours. That is not enough time to love anyone.” She cried. Lexa neared her.  
  
“That’s not true. You are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.” Lexa said softly.

“No. I cannot. I cannot! This is not my world. This is yours. And we should never have met.” Clarke took off running the way she came- and a bright light dimmed in the corridor. Lexa ran to follow, but saw through the glass of the window that Clarke was already walking through the fields- away from her.

 

* * *

 

“You will all be silent! Now!” Nia of Azgeda yelled. She held a gun up to fire at anyone. Queen Raven’s ball was now destroyed- and the King looked infuriated. Clarke stood, recognising the man who had walked in behind the shouting woman.  
  
“What the devil do you think you are doing?” The Grand Duke’s bellowing voice sounded. A hissing noise leaked from Nia’s gun and the Duke found himself engulfed in red flames. He screamed madly- as a scream from the crowd erupted. He evaporated into the air- disintegrated.

“Quiet! We are the Nobles of Arkadia! We shall not all dissolve into small children because we have seen a parlour trick!” Clarke yelled over the screaming. Everyone stopped to stare at her.

“Clever girl. Keep the cattle quiet. Now, we just want one thing, you see. You’re all primitive little fools. But let’s see if you understand this. We want Wanheda. And then we’ll be happy to kill you all!” Nia cackled, as Clarke looked around the room. Everyone looked at her.  
  
“You want me? Let me tell you. I have been afraid of you my whole life. I have repeatedly looked over my shoulder my entire life. I do not see why- if we are so primitive as you say- that I am any use to you. I have seen your world. I’ve seen what you do, and what that future lies within- and what it entails. I refuse to cast my eye upon that place again.” Clarke’s arms folded. Nia laughed- as a man grabbed Clarke around the neck. Nia took long strides to get to Clarke. Clarke struggled in the man’s grip.  
  
“Well, my dear. Your eyes can come out now. We only require your brain. Doesn’t matter if you’re blind before you enter our world.” Nia pulled out a danger- before a rumbling sound echoed around the hall. Clarke looked up.  
  
“You’ve forgotten something. I never said that I was afraid of you now. You are the nightmare that I have had to live with for 26 years. And I am not afraid of you. And neither is the woman I have been madly in love with since I was 6. And when you threaten me-” She took a pause to see Lexa- diving through a small tapestry on the wall- holding a small table. She landed- getting up and looking at Nia. The table had smashed on impact with the floor and Clarke frowned. "You threaten her."

“Sorry I’m late, ai niron. I had to smash through glass to get here.” Lexa smiled. Clarke followed suit. “Nia of Azgeda. Do you never learn?” She asked, looking at the woman who was causing the ruckus. “I thought I banished you.” She growled.

“Excuse me, who the Hell are you?” King Finn looked at Lexa- as if she wasn’t worth being on his shoe. She rolled her eyes.  
  
“Do you mind for a second?” She asked the enemy in front of her. Nia nodded. Lexa turned to Finn. “I’m the woman that’s going to save your backside and the backsides of all of your nobles.” She turned back to Nia. “Anyway. Nia... You wanted Clarke."  
  
"She will advance my people's efficiency!"

"How do you suspect that you’ll get her back to Azgeda?” Lexa asked the scarred woman in front of her.  
  
“We have the teleports. Mine carries a plus one. But I’m certain she won’t last long in the cells.” Nia laughed. Lexa laughed with her- before holding up a piece of machinery. Nia’s laughs died in her throat as her eyes took in the slab of technology.  
  
“That’s all well and good saying you have a teleport, but what if I took out your teleport link. I’ve trapped you here. With no way back to the ship.” Lexa explained.  
  
“No, we have the passages.”  
  
“Well, you really kinda don’t. Since I got my second in command to make sure all Azgedan life forms were here and she could then close each breach for good.”

“You’re trapped here too, Commander!” Nia snarled.

Lexa threw the technology at Nia’s feet. “I said goodbye to them before I left because I wasn’t going back with them- and I told them that the new commander would be chosen from my novitiates. All of whom now have the message that Azgeda is now an exiled planet. Couple that with the fact that Anya should have sent your exact and precise co-ordinates to Luna’s Floukru prison hub, they’ll be picking you up, about… now.”

Nia and all of her men screamed, as they disappeared from the room. Lexa looked at the place where they stood. She sniffed, picking up the slab of metal, she looked around the room at the shocked faces, before landing on Clarke’s face.

Clarke who was now walking towards her.  
  
“Hi.” She said softly. Lexa smiled.  
  
“Hi.”

“Does this mean you can never go back to your world?” Clarke asked softly. Lexa nodded- fighting her instinct to be sad.

“Yeah.”

“You gave up your world to be in mine.” Clarke stated, looking at Lexa as if she hung the moon. Lexa nodded. “Does that not bother you?”

“I shall miss my friends, but I’m alright. I’d rather be with you.”

“Clarke. Come here.” Finn’s voice rang through the hall and Clarke’s attention wavered back to Finn. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand. _This might be my last chance to kiss her…_ Lexa thought. She leaned in, cupping the woman’s jaw and kissing her.

“Clarke!” Finn shouted. Clarke broke away and looked at Lexa apologetically. She walked over to Finn. The sound of a sharp smack reverberated around the hall, as Clarke clutched her cheek. Lexa saw red, as she grabbed the man by the coat.  
  
“You want to do that again, boy! You’re younger than me and I can pack a nice kick in these boots!” She growled. Clarke’s face was becoming red where Finn had backhanded her.

“You can’t. I’m King! I can have you killed!” Lexa began to laugh in his face.  
  
“As if I’m scared of a King. I’m the Commander of the twelve Planets of the coalition. I’ve just defeated one of the greatest tyrants in history. Kings are redundant where I’m from. So if you think for one second that I’m scared of you, then you need to rethink your life. Because if I’ve got no trouble getting rid of Nia of Azgeda, then I sure as hell won’t be bothered with getting rid of you.”  
  
She moved back taking Clarke’s hand. She cupped her injured cheek, checking to see that the blonde was alright.  
  
“Are you alright?” She asked. Clarke nodded.

“Yes. I can’t believe you did that for me.”  
  
“I love you, ai hodnes.” Lexa smiled softly, kissing the blonde again.  
  
“Come on… let’s go on an adventure.” Lexa smiled. She took the dainty hand, and pulled the young girl after her.

 

* * *

 

“Bashie! Stop pulling Katherine’s hair!” Clarke’s voice called to her children. Both looked up at her, as she carried out a small tray with some sandwiches on them.  
  
“Mama! When is Mommy coming back?” Sebastian asked, as he knelt by his little sister. Clarke looked up at the sky and smiled.  
  
“Any minute now.” She smiled, seeing the object of her affections walking up the path to their small cottage- holding something covered. She stood up, walking to the woman. “Well, did the orphanage have any more?” She asked softly, as her wife revealed a small sleeping bundle.  
  
“Clarke, meet Isabella. The newest addition to our little family.” Lexa smiled up at Clarke as Clarke’s finger was covered by four tiny fingers and a little thumb. Clarke giggled softly.

“Mommy!” Joint cries of joy came from Sebastian and Katherine as they saw Lexa. Lexa handed the sleeping baby to Clarke, as she lifted the two children in her arms.  
  
“Hey, my little monsters! Have you been making trouble for your mama?” She asked softly, looking at Clarke with a mischievous glint in her eye. “Anyway- would you two like to meet your new little sister?” She asked, letting them peer over the bundle in Clarke’s arms to see the sleeping baby within the blanket.

  
Blue eyes met green, and not for the first time, the two women were so grateful that time had been as kind as to tie them together…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading- hope it was a good first half! I'll be uploading the second half this time next week! See you then!


End file.
